


Feels Like School Spirit

by Creativecutieness



Series: Whitechapel Adventures [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness
Summary: It's cheerleading tryouts, and Erica has her eyes on joining. Not for sport but for revenge on the head cheerleader Stephanie. When Ethen and the gang suspect something's not right about this cheer squad. the only thing to do is dress up like cheerleaders and infiltrate the squad. Whitechapel Adventures book 4 Based on the My Babysitters a Vampire episode: Three Cheers for Evil.
Relationships: Dakota Mabel and Rory
Series: Whitechapel Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529609





	1. Fearleading Tryouts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Whitechapel Adventures is back! After a few month brake it's back and I can't wait to see what kinof crazyness the gang will get into. This fic is based on the episode Three Cheers for Evil and even though this should be the third book in the series it's the fourth thanks to the recent addition of Whitechapel Origins read that if you're new to the series. I hope you enjoy the story because I love writing it. XD

Aw cheerleading, the one thing almost every girl dreams of doing performing all the flips, tricks, and human pyramids, nothing sinister to be found here. Just a bunch stuck up popular girls in short skirts and pompoms in a normal school. This is pretty routine. But this story doesn't take place in a normal school. That's right. Not even cheerleading is safe from the weird and unexplainable supernatural phenomenon that takes place in Whitechapel. And today, I will tell you the story about how my friends and I stopped a sinister cheerleader from turning spirit rally into a literal meaning.

The story I'm about to tell you took place nine years ago. I was ten years old at the time.

* * *

Chapter 1 Fear leading Tryouts

It all started as a typical day well, as normal as you can get in this town. My friends and I have been enjoying the rare peace and quiet at Whitechapel High. It hasn't even been a week since my friend Benny Weir unleashed a swarm of undead animals while trying to impress his crush, Della. And already, we were about to be thrown into our next crazy adventure. One minute we were talking with our friends Sarah Fox and Erica Jones. The next, Erica said she had somewhere to be and walked away, and knowing her, that was not a good thing. We followed her until we could hear the sound of Cheerleaders cheering. And things went downhill from there.

* * *

"Boom, did a bomb just go off in my head? No, it's the Devils when we beat you black and red. Call a nurse, call a doctor, call your mama too, 'Cause you're gonna need help when we are finished with you. Gooo Devils!" They cheered. "Erica! Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing?" Sarah asked, pulling her aside. "What it's just cheerleading? I thought you said you wanted us to be normal." Erica replied, "Ha, Cheerleading is not normal. It's a bunch of suck up girls who think they're better than everyone else. Only because they get invited to all the parties, and their boyfriends happen to be on the football team." Emily said angrily. "Wow, you really don't like cheerleaders do you?" I asked, "I'm sorry, I have a very unhealthy grudge against cheerleaders. I had a friend whose boyfriend cheated on her with the head cheerleader." Emily explained,

"Emily? This friend of yours wouldn't happen to be you, would it?" Sarah asked, kneeling to her level. "Actually it wasn't her name was Sandy Summertime. We were going to the movies together when Sandy's boyfriend called in sick. When we got to our seats one row down, we caught her boyfriend making out with the head cheerleader. They broke up one week later." Cindy explained, "After that, they became the Bain of my existence. I avoided them at all costs. Also, I pulled what is called a UNO reverse card. That's right; their job wasn't to make me miserable my job was to make them miserable." Emily explained with an evil grin on her face. "Doesn't that make you no better than them?" I asked, "Yeah, more or less. I had some questionable motives back then." Emily said, "Well, either way, they all can't be that bad. Cheerleaders are only ditsy and mean in T.V shows." Mimi said, "It's okay, but I think it should be more like this." The head cheerleader Stephanie said, knocking books out of a girl's arms. "Oops." She said innocently. "On second thought." Mimi said, "And I rest my case." Emily said,

"Emily's right, cheerleaders are not normal! They're more evil than us, and… We're vampires." Sarah explained, "Sarah, you know I've always wanted to be a cheerleader, and now that I'm really hot, I can. Besides, these girls have been telling me to bite them for years." Erica said, showing her fangs. "I don't think they meant that literally. But if you want to be mixed up with them, at least you've got the attitude down." Emily said, laughing nervously. "Oh, come on, who's gonna miss just one?" Erica asked, walking away. "I will," Benny said, walking up with his best friend, Ethen Morgan. "Isn't this kind of like letting Magneto join the X-man?" Ethen asked, "What?" Emily asked, not getting the reference. "I'll assume that's geek-speak for a fox in the henhouse thing. If you have any idea how I'm supposed to stop her, I'm all ears." Sarah said, "Well, there is one way, but you're not gonna like it." Emily said, "And that would be?" Sarah asked, "On a scale of one to ten, how comfortable are you with wearing those outfits?" Emily asked, "No, no no no, there has to be another way. Anyone have any other ideas?" Sarah asked to that we shook our heads. "Fine, only because Erica is going to be after the girl's blood. Wait right here I'll be back." Sarah said.

* * *

Sarah got a uniform from Stephanie and went to the bathroom to try it on. When she got out, she was looking good. "Cowabunga," Benny said, "Do not say anything," Sarah said, displeased with the mess Erica got her in. "Wow, Sarah, you look great." I said, "She's right; you look peppy." Benny said, "Look, somebody has to sure Erica doesn't do any… Sampling, and I'm the only one who can squeeze into this thing." Sarah said, "Not true; we could if we wanted to. But we don't want to." Emily said, "Let's see what you've got, girls." Stephanie said, "Um, ah, good luck." Ethen said, "God bless Cheerleaders." Benny said, "You know as much as I hate them. You have to admit they're hips don't lie." Emily said as Sarah and Stephanie walked away to start practice. "You know, I think Sarah might need some backup." Benny said, "I think you're right because I know something weird will happen that only this town is capable of doing." Mabel said, "I think she'll be fine." Ethen said just as Erica bumped into him, causing him to have a vision. "Watch out." Erica scoffed

* * *

in Ethen's vision. He saw all the times Stephanie tormented Erica, and now that she was a vampire, Erica was out for revenge.

* * *

"Whoa, I just had a vision." Ethen said, "I know, bud me too." Benny replied, "No, a real vision. Erica's out for the head cheerleader's blood." Ethen explained, "Let Erica have her. She'll be doing everyone a favor." Emily said, "No, this is bad. The last thing we need is more vampire attacks. I mean, things just started getting quiet again." Amy said, "See, there you go. And we have to save those poor, hot, innocent cheerleaders." Benny said, "You forgot, man, stealers." Emily added, "Did I mention that there hot?" Benny said, ignoring Emily's comment, "Sometimes I really don't like you." Emily said, "It couldn't hurt to keep an eye on them." Ethen said, "Mm-hmm." Benny agreed, "Unbelievable." Emily said as the boys made their way to the gym. "Wait, guy's hold on. There's something you should know", I said, trying to stop them, but it was too late the moment the two stepped into the gym. They were thrown out immediately. "Get out." Stephanie said, throwing them out, "Or… it could hurt a lot…" Ethen groaned, "Yeah, cheerleading is girls only." I said, "Now, you tell us." Benny groaned, "We're gonna need a new plain." Ethen said,


	2. Infiltrating the Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ethen and the others kicked out of the gym for cheerleading practice, it's time for plan B drees up like girls and Infiltrate the squad. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I'm back and this took longer then expected anyway I've got a special announcement Whitechapel Adventure Origins and Dawn of the Blood Suckers will finally be read and posted on my YouTube Channel you can expect to see the first two chapters tomorrow and Friday hopefully see my channel for more details it's the same name as my account name. And MBAV Fan I can't wait to see what you think of my voices for my characters. Enjoy XD

"Alright, let's recap the whole story so far. Erica joined the cheerleader squad. Sarah joined too to keep an eye on her, and now Ethen got a vision about a bloodthirsty Erica out for revenge on those who abused her year's prier." Emily explained, "We have to get in if we don't, who knows what will happen to those girls." I said, "Those girls are never going to let us in us in there. Maybe a spy cam?" Ethen suggested, "No, no, we need to infiltrate. Get up close and personal." Benny said, "And how are we going to that?" Ethen asked, "Yeah, it's not like you can pass off as girls. "Emily laughed at that. Benny smiled.

"Oh, no," Emily said, knowing she was right on the money. We don't know how it happened, but three minutes later, we were dressed up as cheerleaders, and we were in for it big time. "This is the second most humiliating thing I've ever done!" Emily said bitterly, "If you don't mind me asking what was the first?" Mabel asked, "Jumping into a full punch bowl in third grade." Emily replied, "Um, you dared yourself to do that. But, you're right. The only time I thought about being a cheerleader is if I somehow lost twenty I.Q points." Amy said, "This is your worst idea yet. This underwear is riding up my but." Ethen said,

"I disagree, I am rocking this look." Mimi said, "Of course you are." Cindy said, "I'm with her. I find them quite flattering." Benny said, "I wanted to date a girl in high school; not be one. No one's ever going to buy us as chicks." Ethen said, "You're right, except for one thing. Cheerleaders are stupid." Emily said, "It's true apparently they're the ones with the lowest I. Q's in high school." Amy said, "I thought that was just a cliché." Mimi said, "You wish." Emily said, "See, they totally will. You're hanging a little low on the left." Benny said, "Who cares? This just won't work." Ethen said, "He's right. There is no one stupid enough to mistake you as girls." Emily said, and as if right on Que. "Well, hello there, foxy ladies." Our friend Rory Keaner said, passing by. "Hi, Rory," I said dreamily.

"So, who are your new friends?" Rory asked, "Rory, it's—"Our new friends that we totally just met today." I said hastily, covering Emily's mouth. "Don't blow it." I whispered, "Hi, I'm Betty, and this is." Benny said in a high-pitched voice, "Veronica." Ethen replied, "Sweet, so much easier than remembering Angel One and Angel Two." Rory said, "Why are you so perfect to me?" I asked, "I don't know. Maybe it's because I've got a stunning personality." Rory replied, pulling me into his arms, "Yeah, you do." I said, melting into his arms. "Anyway, you girls joining the cheerleading squad?" Rory asked, "You bet we are. Someone has to keep an eye on a certain bloodthirsty vampire. If only vampires exist." Mabel said since Rory didn't know, Benny and Ethen were disguised. "Whoa, Erica's in the cheerleading squad. Tell her I said hi. I'll see you gals around." Rory said, leaving. "Bye, Rory!" Mabel and I said, "Wow, how could that boy get any more dreamy?" I asked, "If that is your idea of a dream boy. Then you have very low standards." Emily said.

"See." Benny said, "Okay, fine, someone other than Rory will never believe you to be girls." Emily said, "It's worth a shot. But it's to save the cheerleaders." Ethen said, "That's my girl! All right!" Benny said, "Alright, girls. Operation Cheerleading is a go." Emily said, "Operation cheerleading, seriously?" I asked, "It's the best I could do at such short notice. Now let's go." Emily said as we tried out for the squad. "I cannot believe we beat out forty girls to make the squad." Ethen said, "I can't believe we got in as understudies in case someone gets hurt. Which they will because cheerleading is dangerous." Amy said, "Never underestimate the power of a good fall-on-your-face spell." Benny said, "You did what?" I asked, "Well, that explains a lot." Emily said, "You didn't actually think we were better than them?" Benny asked, "I don't know… It's just… I nailed the jumping jacks." Ethen said, "Haha. Keep telling yourself that, bud." Emily said, "Um, Betty, Veronica? Would you care to join us? Your little friends can join too." Stephanie said, "Oh, we care." Benny said, "Yeah, I would love to be more humiliated than I already am." Emily said sarcastically,

"Now form up girls. I want to hear you shout." Stephanie said as everyone put their hands in, causing Ethen to have another vision this time, he saw everyone in the gym get knocked out, including Sarah. "Okay, now hit the showers, rookies. Some of your new recruits are rank." Stephanie said, causing Emily to start growling and barking like a dog. "Emily, calm down," I said, grabbing her before she hurt someone. "Ouch, and I thought the Borg queen was crusty." Benny said, "I'm sorry like I said; I hate cheerleaders. And that girl is seriously on my list." She explained, "Anyway, I know that look. Ethen, you saw something, didn't you?" Emily asked, "You're right. I saw another vision. It's almost like Erica sucked the blood out of everyone." Ethen explained, "That's imposable vampires can't do that. Even if she could, she's after the cheerleaders." Mable explained, "Mable's right, your hand touched a lot of girls for it to be just Erica. It must be someone else." Emily said,

"But who. Could it be one of the cheerleaders?" I asked, "If it is, we're in trouble. Looks like this case has a hidden meaning." Amy said, "We'd better tell Sarah." Benny said, "But the girls are heading to the showers." Ethen reminded, "Lives are at stack here, Ethen! I don't think this can wait, do you?" Benny asked, "That would be irresponsible." Ethen following Benny, "Okay, now you just want to see naked girls!" Emily said disapprovingly, "Ugh, Emily, don't put those thoughts in my head." I groaned. We followed the boys to the woman's restroom and saw Sarah immediately. "Uh, e… Excuse me, I was. I just wanted to fix my hair. The humidity makes it." Benny explained, "Please stop. Save the act for your idiot friends. I can't believe you—"Sarah said, "No, listen, listen. You can't tell anyone. It's important. I just had a terrible vision." Ethen explained, "Ditto! I'm gonna have to wash my eyes out with soap. Look, I'll handle Erica. Go practice your cheers and take a cool shower." Sarah said,

"If you insist." Benny said, about to walk to a shower, "Get over here you." Emily hissed, "At home!" Sarah said, walking away. "We should go." I said, "Great idea." Ethen agreed. The Next afternoon at lunch, Ethen and the rest couldn't shake off how hard cheerleading really is. Also, the fact that something was off about the team. "I never knew cheer routines could be so tricky. Am I rotating my hip too late before I pop and lock?" Benny asked, "You know I didn't want to throw you off, but you have to rotate from the core. See this? What am I saying?" Ethen asked, "You know you two should join us for a performance sometime that will make you real limber. Plus, it's been a while since we had a Chipmunk and Chipette performance bring Rory along too Dakota will love dancing alongside him. Emily said, "You know I might take up that offer. This whole cheerleading thing has given me a new respect for your dance routines." Ethen said, "What's up! My main friends!" Rory said, coming up to us in a mascot costume. "Hi, Rory." I said, "Rory… You're the mascot?" Ethen asked, "Of course! Best way to hang with all hot cheerleading chicks. Not to mention support my two favorite girls." Rory said, pointing to Mabel and me.

"Yes, we're his favorites!" Mabel said happily. "And there this blond hottie McLovely. Name's Betty so into me." Rory said, causing Emily to start laughing. "Yeah, I… Doubt that, dude." Benny said, "Yeah, about that Rory thing this is-"She just doesn't know your true feelings yet." I said hastily, covering Emily's mouth again. "Will, you stop doing that." Emily said, "Again, don't blow it." I replied, "Umm, continue." I said, "So, what do you think about Veronica?" Ethen asked, "Eh, she's okay." Rory said, "Just okay?" Ethen asked, "Her legs are kind of bandy." Rory said, causing Benny to snicker and Emily to start laughing harder. "But Betty, I just want to sink my fangs—"Rory said, showing his off. "Why do I like the idea you sinking those fangs into my neck?" I said, dreamy and sinking to the floor. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked, realizing the words that came out of my mouth. "You sure did. You also gave me another reason to question your sanity!" Emily said, "I mean if you want to turn me into a fledgling, I wouldn't complain." I said, "I would! Now get over here. You have no idea where those fangs have been last." Emily said,

"Last time would be on a rat." Rory said, "And I've made my point clear." Emily said as the cheerleading squad came in for lunch and pushed a girl out of line. "Liver sandwiches? Seriously? That's gross." Stephanie said, "I know what I'd like for lunch." Erica said, "You know these kids were here first. Every day you come in here and they—"The lunch lady said before Stephanie somehow closed the cash register on her fingers, "You should be more careful. Come on, girls, we've got things to do." Stephanie said, walking off with her group. "Ugh, hanging out with those girls make me want to stake myself through the heart." Sarah said,

"You and me both, girl." Emily replied, "Did you guys see that?" I asked, "You mean the eyes glowing and the cash register closing? No." Mabel answered, "Somethings off with that team. Now I know something bad is going to happen." Emily said, "As much as I hate to admit it. Emily, you're right. It looks like it's time for another secret room meeting." Amy said, "Yes, I love that room!" Rory said, "Rory gather Sarah and Erica. We'll meet up after lunch before practice." I said,

"I'm on it," Rory said. We had lunch together and met up at our lockers, waiting for the group to show up. "Hey, guys, Rory told me you're having a meeting." Sarah said showing up with Rory. "Wow, I'm glad Rory had no trouble getting you here." Emily said, "Trust me, I'll do anything to get away from those girls. So, is everyone here?" Sarah asked, "Everyone but Erica. Where is she? I thought she was with you." Emily said, "Erica's deciding which cheerleader to eat first. Rory couldn't get a word in edgewise about the meeting." Sarah explained, "Well, to be fair. She does kind of hate him." I said, "Yeah, that's true." Rory said,

"Come on, it's pointless waiting for her. We have twenty minutes before cheerleading practice. Let's get this show on the road." Emily said, opening her locker and pushing a butting reviling the secret room. We entered and sat down in some chairs lined in a circle while Emily turned a lamp on. "Alright, let's start at the beginning. Yesterday Ethen came into contact with one of the cheerleaders and got a vision." Emily explained, "What did you see this time?" Rory asked, "The first time was from Erica, she's after Stephanie's blood as a way of revenge for all the years of abuse. But the second time might be someone else. I saw the entire gym getting knocked out, including Sarah." Ethen explained,

"And you're sure it's from one of them?" Sarah asked, "Oh, it is. There's something wrong with that team. We all saw it. The cash register closed on the lunch lady's fingers. It wasn't an accident. It was Stephanie." Emily explained, "Are you sure it was her? It might've just looked that way." Esamanda said, "No, it was her I saw her eyes glowing." Mabel said, "I think I saw that too. I thought that was my imagination." Sarah said, "Looks like we're dealing with supernatural forces again. Do you think Stephanie's possessed?" Chloe suggested, "I don't think so. She's been like this for years." Sarah replied, "We need more clues. Which means we have to keep this cheerleading act up for a little while longer." I said, "Great, more people get to see me in this outfit." Emily said, "Oh, it's not that bad. At least you're not stuck in a sweaty mascot suit." Rory said, "Huh, you're right; that is better." Emily replied, just as the bell rang. "Great, time for practice." I said, "Let's get this over with." Amy said, "Alright, then meeting adjured. Thank you for coming. Don't let anyone see you on the way out." Emily said,

"We'll see you, boys, later," I said, winking at Ethen and Benny. "Yeah, tell us how it goes." Ethen replied, "Say hi to Betty and Veronica for us." Benny said, "We will." We said, making Sarah roll her eyes. "Come on, we've got to get ready," Ethen said as he and Benny went to get there disguises ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the tenth anniversary of the My Babysitters a Vampire Movie is in Octuber you can expect to see a lot of Whitechapel Adventures I hope everyone look forward to it.


	3. There’s no I in Team but there is in Witch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to feel weird after seeing a cheer routine. When Rory suggested getting a closer look Emily and Benny will discover something is very wrong with Stephanie and the cheer squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'm back! Oh my gosh this took three weeks I was on a roll and it still took me longer then it was meant too! Anyway I finished this yesterday and I'm now working on chapter 4 who knew a 2k word chapter would take so long to write. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long after all we're almost done with this episode. One more thing I'm writing a Danganronpa My Babysitters a Vampire crossover called Wolfblood it would mean the world to me if you would check it out and drop a review. That's all for now fans, see you soon. XD

Cheerleading practice was interesting. To say the least, it started with us working in pairs to strengthen our muscles. As cruel as Stephanie was, she still wanted us to do our best. So we didn't make her look bad. "That's right, girl's legs high arms up. You two hoist her higher." Stephanie said, pointing to Amy and Mimi, lifting me up as a mini pyramid. "Stephanie, with all due respect. But, this is a very uncomfortable position, and I'm a little worried about the mascot seeing up my skirt." I said, straining to keep my position. "Who cares what some loser in a costume thinks?" Stephanie said coldly, "I know and are friends with the mascot." I replied, "You're friends with that blond-haired geek? I can't even be seen around you. Put her down." Stephanie said I jumped off and did a front flip in midair and stuck the landing. "How did you do that?!" Erica asked, amazed, "I had a little help with these wings," I said, flapping them a little. "Alright, girls, group up. It's time for the star position." Stephanie said, "What's that?" I asked,

"It's where we all put our arms in the shape of a star." Stephanie answered, "You girls stand over there. The rest of you take position." Stephanie said myself and the rest took a seat at the bleachers with Rory. "Hey, Dakota, you did great. I promise I wasn't looking at the way your skirt was hanging down." Rory said, "Thanks, Rory, you're such a good friend." I said, "What friend would I be if I did that to a ten-year-old." He asked, "A bad one, that's for sure." Emily said, "Man Stephanie is probably one of the meanest girls I've ever meet. Did you hear the way she talked about Rory? I swear some girls just don't know good boys unless there handsome shallow jerks." Mabel said, "That's actually pretty true. Wow, Mabes, I never thought you would be the one to say that." Emily said, "I might be boy crazy, but I still have standards." She replied, "It's true she does." I said, "Hey, am I the only one getting weird vibes from that cheer the girls are doing?" Rory asked, "Now that you mention it, I feel something too." Emily said, "It seems like a normal cheer formation to me." Mimi said, "If it's so normal, then why do I feel so much negativity?" I asked, "It's probably from Stephanie. That girl is a witch." Mimi said,

"True." We agreed, "Hey, maybe if we looked at this from a different angle, everything will make more sense." Rory suggested, "That just might work." Emily said, "No, it's all wrong. Do it again. Don't forget the star is the most important position for the pep rally tomorrow. It has to be perfect if we're going to get enough team spirit. Okay, I want to hear you shout." Stephanie said as Emily hovered above them with her phone taking a picture. "We're forces of nature; that's what makes a star. We may look like girls, but that's not all we are!" Everyone cheered. "Team spirit fingers. Way to cheer, let's hit the mall." Stephanie said as the others started packing up. "Hey, Rory, I got it!" Emily said, rushing over to him. "Let's see what we got here." He said, taking her phone. "It's like Mimi said it's a normal cheer formation." Emily said, "It's not; that energy we felt says otherwise. Hold on, this shape looks familiar, do you have a graffiti app on your phone?" Rory asked, "I do; it's in photos." Emily replied, "Rory, my boy, you may be on to something." Emily said, putting her head on his shoulder to get a better look at what he was doing.

"Here, does this look like something that would ament negative energy?" Rory asked, showing Emily the edited photo. "Is that a pentagram?" Emily asked, "It is. I knew it looked familiar." Rory replied, "Rory, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Emily asked, "That Betty and Veronica are actually Ethen and Benny in disguise?" Rory asked, "What?! Pfft no what, what makes you say that?" Emily replied, "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you girls are here, and you seem close to them for only knowing them for a day. Meh, maybe I'm imagining things." Rory said, causing Emily to sigh in relief. "I better tell everyone the crazy news," Emily said, running off. "I can't believe I signed up for this. And you guys! Why would you sign up voluntarily?" Sarah asked, "Trust me, Sarah, I didn't want to, but they dragged me into it." Emily said, "But that's beside the point. I found something out that might be important." She said, "What's up, Ems?" Cindy asked, "Sarah, can you meet us at Ethen's house to discuss this?" Emily said, "Sure, I've got nothing else going. So, where to next straight home?" Sarah asked, "I guess, give us an hour, and we'll meet up at my house." Ethen said, "Hey, Erica, you coming?" Mimi asked,

"No, I think I'm gonna grab a bite," Erica said, walking off. "I know what you're thinking. Let her have them. I've been stuck with these girls for too long. They're not worth saving." Emily said, "She's right. We've got more important matters to attend to." I said, "We're forces of nature. That's what makes a star. You know something about that, I mean, just makes me feel tingly inside. It's great." Benny said, "You felt that too? When we were sitting at the bleachers, we felt this weird negative energy." I said, "Are you sure it's our new cheers and not your new boyfriend?" Ethen asked, making Emily crack up. "Well, hello there, my Beelzebabe," Rory said, making Ethen laugh, and Emily laugh even harder. "Sweetie, stop. Stop." Benny said, walking away. "This is the second most hysterical thing I've ever seen. I can't believe Rory has a crush on Benny. So this is when the fandom started shipping the two." Emily said, "Trust me, this was not when the fans started shipping Benny and Rory." I said,

"Hey, are you two ready to go?" Rory asked Mabel and me. "Yep, let's go." I said, "Where are you two going?" Ethen asked, "Rory's taking us out for milkshakes. You guys want to come?" Mabel asked, "Um, no, I'm fine. You have fun." Benny said, "Suit yourself. Come on; you two, let's go." I said, walking off with Mable and Rory. "We'll see you at Ethen's house in an hour," Emily said; as we were walking home, Erica went to pay Stephanie a visit. "You don't remember me, do you? You girls used to trip me and tease me about how much I ate. Well, I still have a healthy appetite. Only a slightly different diet." Erica said, showing her fangs ready to strike. But Stephanie cast a spell immobilizing her. "Erica!" Sarah said, seeing the commotion. An hour later, Emily and the others met up at Ethen's house to discuss what Emily and Rory found out. "Ugh, where's Dakota and Mable? They should be here by now." Emily said, "They're probably having too much fun with Rory and lost track of time… Again." Benny said, "Well, they better be here soon. I don't know how much longer I can hold this in." Emily said, "Yeah, and I think I'm on to something here too." Benny said, reading his spellbook his grandma gave him.

"Benny, are you sure it's the cheers making you tingle? Maybe it was gas." Ethen suggested, "My tingles are never wrong. Look forces of nature: earth, air, fire, water. That's what makes a star… Oh man, E, this isn't some chick cheer. I think this is some kind of incantation. "Forces of nature. That's what makes a star. We may look like girls, but that's not all we are." Everyone realized, "Oh, man. So Stephanie doesn't just act like a witch." Ethen said, "She is one." Benny said, finishing Ethen's thought. "So that vision I had in the gym wasn't Erica's; it was Stephanie's. And tomorrow's rally has nothing to do with team spirit." Ethen said, "She's after the human spirits of the whole school. Erica's in for a nasty shock." Benny said, "And so is Sarah." Ethen said, "Woah, never thought we were dealing with some cultist thing." Mabel said, showing up at Ethen's door with me, "Where have you two been. You're late." Emily said, "Sorry, guys. The milkshake machine exploded and got milkshake everywhere. It was a mess." I said,

"We had to head home to clean up. But to be honest, I was really tempted to lick myself clean." Mabel said, Ugh, Mabel, don't get weird. So, what did we miss?" I asked, "The worst thing to come out of this cheerleading thing. Stephanie's a witch." Emily said, "I think we already know that, Emily." Mabel said, "No, a real witch with real powers." Emily explained, "No way. I knew living in this town wasn't a mistake." I said, "Need more proof. Take a look at this. While the girls were doing their cheers, we felt something off. That's when Rory said to try looking at it from a different angle so. I flew up and took this photo." Emily explained, showing us the picture. "That's the spirit star. Didn't Stephanie say it's essential for tomorrow's rally?" Mimi asked, "She did, and I know why. At first glance, it looks like a normal cheer formation. But then I gave my phone to Rory, and he drew this." Emily explained, showing us the edited photo. "Is that a pentagram?" I asked, "I've heard of a pentagon but not a pentagram." Mable said,

"Mabel, this is serious. A pentagram is a symbol used for demonic rituals, and this is one of them." Amy said, "Hey, isn't Sarah supposed to be here?" I asked, "Oh my gosh, you're right. I forgot all about her." Cindy said as Ethen got a text. "It's from Sarah; she says she's on her way over. Sarah's bringing Stephanie and the whole squad… To see Betty and Veronica." Ethen said, "Well, now's a good time to drop the bombshell about Stephanie." Emily said, "Something doesn't feel right." I said, "Hey, Jane, can we ask you a favor?!" Mabel called out. "What's going on?" Jane asked, coming into Ethen's room. "Well, it's a weird and long story," Emily said, and she explained the whole thing. "So, we got a deal?" I asked, "Pay up." Jane said, "Ugh, Mom, and Dad won't find out about this, right?" Ethen asked, giving Jane some hush money. "Not from me, but I'm not so sure about you two," Jane replied, asking for more money. Ugh, thanks." Ethen said, giving her another twenty

"You know one of these days, Ethen is going to be broke thanks to you. Then what are you gonna do?" Emily asked, "It'll be fun while it lasts." Jane replied, "Hey, guys, they're here!" Mimi called from downstairs. "We'll be right down," I said. We came downstairs to be greeted by the cheer squad. "Oh, there you are! Don't be shy, girls. Join the fun. The spirit squad is now in session." Stephanie said, "Hi, Stephanie." I said as Sarah ran up to us. "Hi, gals! Nice hair! Oh, my gosh, cheerleader sleepovers are so fun. And later on, we're going to give each other mani-panties!" Sarah said, acting a little out of character. "And make sundaes and do each other's hair?" Benny asked, "Benny!" We said, "Yes, we need sundaes now!" Sarah said, jumping up and down with Benny, "Sarah? Are you feeling okay?" Emily asked, "Sarah, what are you doing? You know Stephanie's a witch, right?" Ethen asked, "Okay, I know she seems like a witch because she acts like a witch. But she's actually really sweet. You know as long as you're not ugly." Sarah said, skipping away. "Uh, what's up with Sarah?" Chloe asked, "I think Sarah's under Stephanie's spell. She's acting like a total girl." Ethen said,

"Yeah, you and I, on the other hand, are just…" Benny said, "Point taking." Ethen replied, "So what do we do know?" Benny whispered, "I know, let's have a pillow fight." Sarah said, "I love pillow fights!" I said, "Me too!" Mabel said, "Wasn't there something we were supposed to be doing?" Benny said, "Yeah… The whole school might die tomorrow if we don't stop the cheerleaders." Ethen said, "Tomorrow is hours away." Benny said, "This is literally the coolest moment of my life." Ethen said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Benny said, "Yep." We replied, "Pillow, fight!" We exclaimed the whole night was spent having fun with the cheer squad. Everything became a blur for the rest of the night until we woke up in Ethen's living room. "Ugh, did we spend the night here?" I asked, "Yep, we partied till we dropped." Mabel replied, "Wow, that was some night, huh." Mimi said, "Yeah, where are the boys?" I asked, "Uh, oh." We said,

"Ugh, Benny, Benny, wake up." Ethen said, throwing a pillow to his spot on the floor, "Ow." Benny said just as we came in, "Ugh, how much Orange juice did I drink last night?" Mabel asked, "I really hope pictures weren't taking. If I did anything embarrassing and Rory saw it, I would probably die." I said, "Ethen, I don't remember you getting your face painted." I said, "What!" He said, "She's right, dude. You've got stuff all over your face." Benny said, "What the. Dude, your nails are red." Ethen said, "Yours are pink. I feel so violated," Benny said, "Actually, those were my idea." Emily chuckled, "Those cheerleaders must be stopped. There's no… Who knows what they will paint pink next." Ethen said as we gathered around. "Okay, lots of these old spells channel energy with the five points of the star. One for each of the elements." Benny said, "Wait, Stephanie said she needed five cheerleaders. She's using our formation to sap human spirits." Ethen said,

"Pentagrams are never good. Let's hope a reversal spell will be enough to block the flow of energy." Benny said, "It better, or else we can kiss our lives, goodbye." Emily snapped just as someone knocked at the door. "Quick act natural!" I said hastily, "We're trying." Ethen hissed, "Come in." He said as Benny's grandma Evelyn Weir came in, "Grandma? What are you doing here?" Benny asked, "I promised Jane some strength potion. But I wanted to give you these." Mrs. Weir said, giving the boys a pair of pompoms. "Pompoms?" Benny asked,

"Protection wands for the big rally today. Do you think I didn't hear those cheerleaders last night? Don't be fooled, boys. Beneath those short skirts and pigtails, there's some serious black magic at work." Mrs. Weir explained, "You're telling us. The head cheerleader is a witch. I always knew cheerleaders were secretly evil. But I never thought they were this bad." Emily said, "Well, Emily, not all cheerleaders are bad. Back in my day, I had the highest kick on the squad." Mrs. Weir said, showing us a year book. "You were a cheerleader?" I asked, "I was, and we had one girl who was desperate to get on the team. She was consumed with bitterness. I wonder whatever happened to her. Well, you guys better get ready. You have a big day." Mrs. Weir said, leaving. "Bye, Grandma. Thank… Thank you." Benny said, Thanks." Ethen said, "See you later, Mrs. Weir." I said, "Wow." Ethen said, "What?" Benny asked, "Your grandma was hot." Ethen said, "Wh… Are you trying to ruining the word hot for me forever?" Benny asked, "Dude, look." Ethen said, "I don't want to know how hot she was. Okay." Benny said,

"No, no, the picture below it. It's…" Ethen said, showing it to us. "Stephanie?!" Benny realized. "Whoa." I said, "I know." Mabel said, "Benny's grandma really was hot in her youth." I said, "I know." Mabel replied, "Girls!" Benny exclaimed, making us all laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favorite part of this chapter was poking fun at the Benny and Rory ship also having realize Ethen and Benny are Betty and Veronica sometimes I like to think Rory is smarter then he let's on. ;)


	4. A Spirit Rally With Spirits Included

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the gang knows Stephanie's a witch all they need to do is stop her. With help from Rory they might just have a chance. Or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back and this entire story took longer then expected. This chapter might be shorter then the others but it's the finally face off against Stephanie and the cheer squad I hope you like it. One more thing I just finished posting my fanfiction readings for Whitechapel Adventure Origins I hope anyone reading this will check them out on my Creative Cutie Princess D Youtube channel. Fanfiction readings for Dawn of the Bloodsuckers will be out soon. XD

On the way to school, we talked about a plan to stop Stephanie from sucking the life out of everyone during the rally. "Alright, here's the plan. Ethen and I will chant a counterspell during the star formation. The rest of you will stand by in case things go wrong. Use your rainbow wands if you have to." Benny explained, "What do we do if the spell sucks the spirits out of us?" I asked, "That won't happen. Our friendship hearts will work as a protection charm. I mean, it's protected us for this long." Emily said, "The only thing I'm worried about is all the people at the rally. If we can't stop, this Stephanie will get away with a lot of spirits." Ethen said, "Oh, I've got this. If my plan works, the turnout will be smaller than expected." I said, smiling. "Why do I get the feeling she's getting Rory involved." Emily said, "Because who else is she going to call. Sarah and Erica are under Stephanie's spell. He's the last resort." Benny explained, "Okay, you have a point. Proceed." Emily said,

* * *

When we got to school, I started sneaking around secret agent style looking for Rory. I was looking everywhere for him along the lockers and hallway. And when I finally found him, I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into him crashing into the ground. "Ugh, Sorry, Rory." I said, "It's okay; I didn't see you there." He said, facing me, but I noticed one of his fangs were on the floor. "Oh my gosh! Rory, don't freak out, but I think I knocked out one of your fangs." I explained, "Oh, this? I did this to myself last night." Rory explained.

"What happened?!" I asked, "Funny story but last night, I was flying and spotted a rat. I chased it around the graveyard, and when I was about to dive and eat it. When it hid in a hole, and I cracked my fang on a rock. But don't worry, they grow back see." Rory said, showing me his fangs. The one that broke off had a new one in its place, looking like Rory never hurt himself in the first place. "That's good; I'm glad you're okay. But I need your help." I said, "You do what's going on? Did Emily show you the picture she took?" Rory asked, "She did, and we found out way more than we bargained for. Stephanie's a witch, a real one. She's planning to use the star formation to suck out human souls. I need your help to keep as many people away from the gym as possible." I explained,

"Wow, didn't see that coming. I'll do whatever it takes to stop that witch. You know I saw Sarah and Erica this morning, and they were acting really out of character. Erica said I looked cute today. She never compliments me… Unless she needs something from me." Rory said, "Wow, that spell works good. Anyway, follow me. We better tell everyone you're on board." I said

* * *

Ethen and the others were reading over Mrs. Weir's yearbook, looking for more information about Stephanie. "I don't think Stephanie and your grandma got along very well." Ethen said, "Why?" Benny asked, "She signed your grandma's yearbook, "I'll get you all one day. P.S. Have the worst summer ever." Ethen read, "That symbol… I've seen it before in my spellbook. It's a trefoil knot, a symbol meaning… Immortality." Benny explained, "That might explain why she's still seventeen." Ethen said, "Hey, guys." I said, showing up with Rory. "There you are. I was about to start looking for you." Emily said, "What is he doing here?" Benny asked, "Sorry guys, but we need back up. And Rory is the only person we can trust who isn't under Stephanie's spell." I explained,

"She's right; thanks, Rory, we appreciate your help." Ethen said, "Hey, anything for my friends and to make sure I get to live another day. Or unlive to see another day." Rory said, "Anyway, check this out." Ethen said, showing the yearbook to Rory and me. "Whoa, is that Benny's grandma? Man, she looks hot!" Rory said, "Dude, I am right here!" Benny exclaimed, "Yeah, Rory show some respect. That's someone's grandma. Same thing goes to you, Ethen." Emily scolded, "Thank you, Emily." Benny sighed, "Anyway, this symbol represents immortality Stephanie is actually around my grandma's age. She's been posing as a high schooler for years." Benny explained, "She must be using the souls to keep herself looking young." I guessed,

"This just got a whole lot creeper. I know how girls try to look as young as they can, but this takes it to a whole new level." Rory said, "Which is why we need to stop her. So, does everyone know the plan? We don't have time for a secret room meeting." Emily asked, "We've got it, Emily." We said, "I'm going to try to keep as many people away from the rally as I can. While the rest of you stop Stephanie and save Erica and Sarah." Rory said, "Let's go." Emily said, "One moment, it's just that. I am so loving your hot grandma and her magic pompoms right now." Ethen said to Benny before walking off. "Dude, don't talk about my grandma's pompoms like that." Benny said, "What's so bad about the magic pompoms Mrs. Weir gave us?" I asked, "You'll find out when you're older." Emily said as we walked off. "But… Yeah, that's probably a good call." I said.

* * *

Like Rory promised, he got dressed up in his mascot suit and started dancing around to keep people from the gym, and it was working until Stephanie saw what he was trying to do. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" She asked angrily, "Um, just spreading some extra team spirit. Like my dance?" Rory asked, trying not to sound panicked, "I know what you and your little geek friends are trying to do, and it won't work. I've been waiting years to get revenge on this school, and no one is going to stop me!" Stephanie said, "You won't get away with this. My friends are great at defeating evil forces." Rory said, "They might have won against some. But, they won't win against me." Stephanie said, casting a sleep spell on Rory, who fell asleep immediately. "Put him in the locker rooms. He won't be bothering us anymore." Stephanie said to some cheerleaders who did as they were told.

* * *

Ten-minutes later, the gym was filled with people waiting to see the cheerleaders. "It looks like a full house out there. Where's Rory? I thought he had this under control." I said, "I doubt he was able to distract them for long. Mascots can only keep people's attention for so long." Emily said, "Oh, don't worry about your friend. He's out like a light. I saw sleeping on the job." Stephanie said, "I mean, talk about a lazy mascot. Can't even stay awake to spread some cheer." Erica said, "I heard that costume is so comfy anyone could fall asleep in it." Sarah said, "Should we be worried?" I asked, "Yes, yes, we should." Ethen replied, "Okay, Esamanda and Lizzy. You two go around and look for Rory. We'll handle Stephanie." Mimi said, "We're on it. Come on, Lizzy." Esamanda said, taking Lizzy with her. "Alright, girls, it's time to show them what we got!" Stephanie called out. "It's go, time, ladies." I said, "Let's kick some cheerleading, but." Emily said as we ran out to do our cheers. "The moment has come. This is it. Our finest hour. No stopping us now. You can't resist our power. We're forces of nature. That's what makes a star. We may look like girls, but that's not all we are!" We cheered, and the cheerleaders started cheering the incantation. "I can't believe they don't realize this cheer is riddled with negative energy. I mean, can't they feel this power?" Emily asked,

"It's like you said, Ems, these cheerleaders have the I.Q points of a goldfish." Chloe said, "Actually. It's been scientifically proven that goldfish are very smart." Amy said, "Not now, Amy!" We exclaimed, "Give up now 'cause you're gonna be beat. We are out for power, and you're in for defeat." The cheerleaders said, "Girls now!" Ethen said, "That's our cue." Emily said as we start the counterspell. "Back off, geeks! I've been waiting fifty years to bring this school down, and no one is going to stop me now!" Stephanie said, using her magic to lock the doors and rising up to take her souls. "The counterspell isn't working." I said, "I can see that, Dakota!" Emily said, "I feel strange." Chloe said as we fell to the ground, weakened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Esamanda and Lizzy were looking for Rory. "Come on; he has to be here somewhere." Lizzy said, "Rory! Rory!" Esamanda called out as she searched. "Ezzy, I found him." Lizzy said, "Finally, Rory, are you okay?" Esamanda asked, but Rory was still sound asleep. "Hey, Rory, wake up," Esamanda said, shaking him. "What oh hi, girls. How long was I out for?" Rory asked, yawning. "Long enough for Stephanie to fill up the gym with people and start her plain." Esamanda explained, "What?! Oh, that's right. I was distracting everyone, and Stephanie came up to me and cast this sleeping spell on me." Rory explained.

"That explains a lot. Now come on, the gang needs back up. Let's kick some cheerleader, but." Esamanda said, running off with Rory. "Um, guys. The gym's the other way." Lizzy said, "Right." Esamanda said, "I knew that." Rory replied as they took off the other way.

* * *

Back at the gym, things weren't going so well. The counterspell we were using wasn't having any effect on Stephanie's. "Guy's, this isn't working." I said, "She's right. This isn't working. Maybe we're saying it wrong." Benny suggested, "Did you really think we had a chance against a witch with our level of magic?" Emily asked, "A little encouragement would be nice." Benny said, "Any other brilliant ideas, guy? I don't know how long we can keep this up." Emily said, "Quick, step out of the pentagram." Ethen said, "I can't! I'm stuck." Benny replied, "Push Grandmas pompoms closer to Sarah." Ethen said as they tried to reach her. "We join our hands together. See the perfect shape we make. Our five-star tradition is impossible to break." Stephanie said just as Ethen and Benny broke the spell on Sarah. "Sarah, Sarah," Ethen called out. "What happened? What's going on?" Sarah asked,

"Stephanie's a witch. She's sucking the souls out of the whole student body." Ethen explained, "Get back in formation! The cheer must be completed." Stephanie snapped, "Here's a new cheer for you. Give me an O!" Sarah cheered, "Whoa!" The cheerleaders cheered, stopping the whole thing. "Whoa!" I said, "Booya!' Benny said, "Nice." Ethen said, "We can move again. Sarah, you did it." I said, 'Guys, You're okay." Lizzy said, running up to us. "Rory, Esamanda, Lizzy! Thank goodness you're safe." I said, hugging them. "You did it. Whoa, what happened to them?" Rory asked, "Sweet, it's like an all you can eat buffet." Erica said, "Even after all this, you still want to eat them?" Mabel asked, "What? Like anyone is going to miss her. She's a total-" Erica said Just as Stephanie reviled herself to be, "She's old." One of the cheerleaders said, "Eww." The others replied, "You, you ruined everything!" Stephanie said, "Poor Stephanie. I remembered how mean folks were to you back then." Mrs. Weir said, just as Stephanie used her magic to pull out a knife. But Mrs. Weir used her own magic to knock her out. "What I forgot was how much you deserved it." Mrs. Weir said, "Three cheers for Benny's grandma." Sarah said, "Whoo!" We said,

"I am so down with Cheerleading." Ethen said, "Agreed." We said, "Smart kids. All that jumping around is fun. But what you're left with is saggy pompoms." Mrs. Weir said, making everyone groan with disgust. "Again, what is so bad about the pompoms we got?" I asked, "You'll find out when you're older." Everyone said I shrugged it off as we exited the gym, happy that the town is safe once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter should be out ether tomrrow or later next week but I do want to finish this story to move on to other projects. Keep you're eyes pilled and Happy Halloween! XD


	5. Two, Four, Six Eight, What do we Appreciate? Down Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Stephanie's defeat the Whitechapel gang enjoy the peace and quiet that comes few and far between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy, I'm back with the finale chapter of Feels like School Spirit. Told you it would be out soon I hope everyone had a safe Halloween I did. XD Anyway enjoy this chapter because I worked hard on the whole story. Let me know what you're favorite parts were I have too many to just add one. XD enjoy the chapter.

And just like that, the queen of mean and head cheerleader Stephanie was kicked off her throne. Mrs. Weir managed to block her powers meaning Stephanie was no longer a witch what did happening to her well…

* * *

"Thank you very much, Stephanie…" Ethen said, getting lunch from her. "What if she put a hex on our sandwiches?" Ethen whispered to Benny. "Hey, don't worry. Grandma blocked her powers. Now she's just a sad old lady in a hair net." Benny said, "Who can still spit in your food." Sarah butted in, making the boys throw away their sandwiches. "That's why we decided to bring our lunch from home today." Emily said, "Hey, did you find a way to explain to Rory why we were dressed as girls last night?" Ethen asked, "Yep, I told him "Betty" and "Veronica" moved away before the rally and you two filled in for them after I told you about the strange cheers Stephanie was leading. Worked like a charm." I explained, "Hold on, I thought we agreed to tell Rory the truth?" Mimi asked, "Let the boy believe he had a girl interested in him for once. And also the girl was his age. Plus, I don't want to deal with the heartbreak and disappointment he'll feel when he finds out it was all an act." Emily explained,

"Yeah, that is better." I agreed, "At least there's one less girl for competition." Mabel said, "You'll never give up with that boy, will you?" Emily asked, "Never." Mabel stated, "Oh, hey, Rory." I said, "Hey, Rory. Sorry to hear your girlfriend moved away." Ethen said, "But, I did bump into her, and she asked me to give you this." Benny said, handing him a pink note. Rory took the letter and read it in his head. "My dearest Rorykins, our time together was short yet precious, like you. But somehow, I sensed the darkness in you. I could never trust myself to resist. Be strong, my little devil. No matter what, we'll always have the gym hallway. Love, Betty." The latter read, making Rory fly in the air out of love. "Aww. Rorykins. I am so calling you that from now on." I said, "Rory, get down." Ethen hissed as he and Benny tried to get Rory down before someone sees him. "See, I told you we should let him believe a girl was interested in him," Emily said as we sat back down to enjoy an evil free lunch.

* * *

Epilogue

Even years after, I fought that evil witch. Stephanie somehow became nicer and let the anger of the past behind her, even apologizing to us before summer vacation started. I don't know what happened to her in present day. But what I do know is she's living a much happier life and is letting nature take its course now that she's not immortal anymore. Even though this memory is far and faded, it remains one of my favorites to recall, which is why I'm writing this right now. Along with some friends to help me out.

* * *

**August 10, 2019**

It was a peaceful summer day, and my friends and I were showing Ethen, Benny, Sarah, and Rory one of our dance routines while looking at some old pictures in our photo album. "Hey, remember the time we dressed up as cheerleaders and stopped Stephanie from sucking the souls out of everyone?" Ethen asked, "How, could I forget I still have an old photo of you on my phone." Emily said, showing it to them. "I still can't believe you went through with that," Sarah said; "Hey, duty called. We never would've down it if Ethen didn't get that vision from Erica and Stephanie." Emily said, "She's right. Also, Rory, you helped us out too. If you didn't help Emily identify the pentagram, we never would've thought Stephanie was behind it all." Mimi said, "I have my moments." Rory said, "Yeah, ya do." Mabel and I said, "So, Dakota, how are your little memoirs going? I read your last one and I love it. I can't wait to see more." Erica said, "Actually, I'm almost finished with one. Would you like to read it with me?" I asked, "Of cause we do. Bring it here." Sarah said I got my laptop out, and we started reading and laughing at one of our oldest memories. It reminded me how short and precious life really is.

The end.

* * *

Sneak Peek

Have you ever wondered what would happen if a blood drive arrives in a town filled with vampires? When a blood drive comes to Whitechapel High temptations, run high for Sarah, Erica, and Dakota. When Erica enlists help from Rory to steal from a blood truck, the two teens well realize they bit off more they can chow. And what will happen to Sarah when the small of blood is dangling right under her nose. Will she give in and have a drink, or will the mountains of chips and junk food be enough to satisfy her hunger? Speaking of Hunger, Dakota's crush on Rory turns into an unhealthy obsession. Will she be able to get a hold of her feelings for the dorky vampire, or will things move forward for our lovesick sweetheart? All this and more in Creative Cutie's next exciting adventure Whitechapel Adventures The Blood Drive, Based on the episode of the same name coming to a fanfiction website near you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story because I've got some new projects in the works stay tuned for my new Danganronpa fanfic series called Killing Despair along with some other stories that haven't been updated in awhile. Give them a read if you're interested. :) I hope you enjoyed reading this story through out the month of October because I loved writing it XD I'll see you all next time. Goodbye everyone. XD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like were this is going because you know things are about to get crazy up in here! ;) Hopefully the next chapter will be out in about a week or so. Don't count on it because I've got other stories I want and need to update so I'll be writing two this month. See you soon


End file.
